The best day of my life
by puasluoma
Summary: TK and Kari Have been best friends since they were little untill they start noticing that they are in love... read and review!


Ok, so here it is, my first fic!!!

Its a takari so if you dont like it please dont read!!

**The best day of my Life**

I was six years old when I met you.

You became my best friend since that day.

I don't know why, some people say that it was because we were the same age, others say that it was just meant to be. I don't care what the others say; the only thing that matters is that we are still best friends.

But lately everything has changed, what used to be a special friendship now I don't know what it is, its like we were way more friends but at the same time way more apart, scared of being together, scared of saying something that will change everything, and believe me, there were so many things that I wanted to say but I am scared to change our hole relationship, and there is no better way of changing it than just saying: I love you.

And exactly that was what I felt, love.

I'm sixteen and you are seventeen, that makes ten years of friendship, and I started feeling this way towards you just one year ago.

It all started on a normal day:

-Kari! - I heard the same voice that makes my knees get weak call my name.

I turned around and saw, T.K., officially my best friend.

-Hi! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at English class? – I asked him in a worried way.

-I know but…- He trailed off

-But… what? – I asked him

-Oh right, sorry. I just wanted to ask you if I can walk you home, after school. – He said and I could swear that I saw him blush.

-So, you are going to be late to English class just because you wanted to ask me that? – I said not getting anything

-Well… yes. – He said and I still can swear that I saw him blush.

-T.K.! We always walk home together!- I told him in a joking tone and he make a face that expressed embarrassment and something else that I cant describe.

As I saw his face I just couldn't help it but exclaim – Of course I'll walk with you home!-

And believe me, it was worth it, not that I didn't want him to walk me home because I love when we does that but looking at his face was just the best gift some one could have gave me.

-Great! – He said way to happy which made me blush.

Any way, I have to get to English class – He said with an expression that reflected how much enthusiasm he had of getting to class, which was definitely not excitement.

-Ok, I'll see you at the end of the day. - I said and waved at him as he was walking to the opposite side of me but he was still looking at me which almost made him collide with other student.

As the day went on I just couldn't keep my mind of off T.K. His eyes, his hair, his entire face was perfect! And I'm just describing his head, wait to hear all that I have to say about his body, his hands, I love when he holds my hand, they are always so strong but at the same time they are so soft. I just can't keep my mind away from him.

- Stop thinking about him, Kari! – I said to my self as I realized that he was only my best friend and nothing more.

And that was the moment that I realized that someone was calling my name.

-Kari! Kari! Wake up young lady! Kari- It was my math teacher and she was really upset with me, and that was because I was doing horribly at math that year, of course it wasn't that year, it was, well, all of my life, I had never been good at math before and falling asleep at here class wasn't helping

As I "waked up" my teacher said – you will stay after school to do all of the exercises from page 706-

Oh no! That meant that I wasn't going to be able to walk with T.K. home!

After the class ended I went to talk with my teacher and ask here if it could be other day, and the only think she said was a "No!"

The more I kept begging here to change the date the more she kept saying no. So I decided to give up and go tell T.K. the bad news.

I couldn't find him anywhere, he wasn't t his locker, the playground, etcetera, and he was no where.

As I turned around to keep looking for him I bumped into someone

- I'm sorry- I said without looking at him.

And there it was again, the voice that makes my knees get weak saying my name.

-T.K.! I was looking for you- I said while my face turned to a sad expression.

- Do you want to tell me something? - He said with an expression full of hope, which made my heart break

-Actually, it isn't something nice- I said with a really sad face.

- I… can't walk with you home today- I said while he made the saddest face I have ever seen in my entire life.

- But… why? - He asked

- I got distracted in math class because I was thinking in something else and the teacher caught me and… well- There was a long pause

-You have to stay after class, right? – He asked although he already knew what math teachers do if you get distracted in any of their classes.

I only nodded as y began to feel way sadder than I was before.

-Well I guess it will have to be some other time, right? - He said as I nodded and started to walk to my next class.

I was done with the classes in such a short time that I didn't even notice it. That meant that I was going to go to the classroom where I was supposed to do what my math teacher had ordered me to do.

As I was sitting in that classroom full of other students I couldn't get my head out of T.K. It's just that every time that we are together it feels like if everything was sweet, good, happy, etcetera.

And there was again that voice that said – Get him out of your head! He is just your friend- And with more reason, he is my best friend, I can't jeopardize our ten year old friendship just because… I love him.

-Should I do it? - I asked myself

The time that I should have stayed in school was already over.

As I walked alone those long halls I saw a tall boy with blond hair looking outside the window. I immediately recognize him. It was T.K.

I got to the window and stood besides him looking at the same spot that he was looking to, at lease that's what I thought.

I couldn't stop smiling, just because he was there with me meant so much already.

-What are you doing here? - I asked him with a suspicious grin

-Waiting for you, what else would I be doing at this late at school?-

After that my face light up.

-But T.K.! I told you that I was going to stay late! - I said in which seemed more as a protest than a comment.

-I know, it's just that… well I didn't felt like walking alone today- Which made my face light up even more.

-Are you serious? - I asked him not believing

-Of course that I'm serious! - He laughs and hugs me, so we started do walk down the hall towards the exit still holding each other. Since we are best friends, that isn't weird between us, we usually spent a lot of time holding hands, hugging each other, whatever type of physical contact, except of course kissing and all of those things that couples do, sadly.

When we reached the street I realized that the day was beautiful, the sun was shining, the sky was as blue as lagoon water, the kids were playing at the parks, everything was perfect, and having T.K. by my side it just made it so much better.

-So, you never told me what you were thinking about in math class. - He said waiting for an answer.

Well… -I had no idea of what to say. I just couldn't tell him that I was thinking about him, because he will ask why and the only thing that I could have said was… well… "I love you?"

-Well? - He asked because I had already taken a whole minute thinking of what I should say.

-Oh right, sorry. I was thinking about… the science project.-I lied but he didn't seem to believe me, he knows me too well to fall for that lie.

-Oh, ok.-He just said that and we kept walking till we reach the ice cream parlor.

-Do you want an ice cream? - He asked and as usual I said yes. We always stop by the ice cream parlor after school.

-Sure, but this time the ice creams are on me.- I said because he always insist on paying for them and I don't think that that is right, if he was my boy friend of course I'll accept, but, sadly he wasn't.

-Of course. - He said in a sarcastic tone.

As we got into the ice cream parlor the owner said hi to us as he always did, he is so nice to us, I guess that's because we are his most recurrent costumers.

What do you want? - He asked me like such a gentleman and I couldn't help but smile.

-I want…- I said and made a face that make me look like if I was actually thinking about my answer.

-Lemon! - I said and he started to laugh. He looks so cute when he is laughing, well actually he looks cute when he is sleeping, angry, bored, happy, concentrating, studding, he looks cute in every way. While I was thinking that he kept laughing which made me blush so much that I must have looked like an apple.

You always pick lemon! - He said while still laughing

You really made me think that you were going to change the flavor this time.- And he kept laughing and at that exact moment I couldn't resist myself any more and crack down with laughter.

After we went out of the ice cream parlor with our ice creams at hand we were too quiet.

-Do you have homework today? - He asked me with hope on his face that I'll say a no.

-Nope, thank God I don't have any homework today. I said smiling to him

-Good, then, will you like to hang out at the park later? – He asked and there it was again that face full of hope.

- Of course, I'll love it! - I said in a way too exited, too much for the occasion at least.

-Good, then I'll see you at the park at five o' clock.- He said and I only nodded, trying to appear less exited than the last time.

As we reach down to my house I couldn't help but feel sad that the walk was already over.

-Well…- He said

-Well…- I'll see you at five, right?

-That's right! - He said with a little more of enthusiasm

Before I turned to the door he kissed me in the cheek. I couldn't help but giggle, blush and smile. He blushed too but he quickly turned around and started heading home

As I went into my house I couldn't sop laughing and smiling and touching my cheek. Everything was unbelievable and perfect, and just the thought of us meeting at the park later was so perfect.

After meal was over I hurried to my room to get ready.

I started freaking out because I had no idea of what I should wear, how should I do my make up, how should I do everything!

Everything, it was so important to me in that moment.

After I knew how to act, how to dress, how to do my make up I tried to hurry up so I won't make him wait too long for me.

I walk down the stairs and saw my mother; she had an amazing look on here face, which made me blush.

-Kari! You look beautiful- She said

-Thanks mom, I just felt like doing something for a change. - I laid while she gave me a suspicious look.

-Are you going out?-She asked

- I don't think so. - I lied, I just didn't want here to know that I was nervous of going out to the park with T.K.

Suddenly I pretended that I had just received a text message from T.K.

-Mom, may I go to the park with T.K.? I just got this text message from him.

-Is T.K. the only one that is going to be there? - She asked with a suspicious look again. I think that she already knows everything.

-I don't know… I guess. - I said in a way that seemed that I didn't care a lot for the fact that T.K. was going to be the only one there.

-Ok, you can go, but with one condition. You have to tell me everything that happened after you get back. - She said and winked at me. I suddenly jump up kissed my mom's cheek and head to the door.

When I went out of my house I realized that I was late because I was pretending that I didn't care to meet T.K at the park.

I started running to the park and when I got there I saw him standing there looking towards the park.

I ran towards him and stopped as I he turned his head towards me.

His expression was wonderful, he was way more astonished than my mom when he looked at me, it seemed like if he couldn't take his eyes of off me.

-I'm sorry that I'm late. - I said with an embarrassing look.

-You look beautiful. - That was the only thing he said before he took my hand in his and started walking towards the sunset. And at the moment that he said that I could have swear that I went to the moon and back! Coming from him it was the best thing that could ever happen to me.

When we arrived there I realized we were all alone. The place was beautiful. We could see the entire city in front of us because we were in some kind of cliff.

We sat down waiting for the sun to set. We weren't talking.

As the sun started to set he looked at me.

It's beautiful, isn't it? - I asked him.

-Yes, you are beautiful.-He suddenly said

-What? - I asked him because I didn't understand him.

-I mean… the sun. It is beautiful. - He said emphasizing the word "it" and blushing.

Since I knew that he wasn't looking at the sun at all when he said that I kept a little bit of hope that what I heard was what he meant.

-Are you cold? - He asked me in a worried way.

-More less. - I said but actually I was frizzing.

-Hear. Have my jacket. - He said as he took it off.

-Oh no! You are going to frizz.

-No, I won't. Please. - He said while making a puppy face.

-But that way I'll feel guilty. - I said while making the same puppy face.

-Ok, I have an idea. - He made me sit on his legs and put his jacket around us.

As he made this I couldn't stop blushing. Suddenly I felt warm, and I was sure that it wasn't because of the jacket.

After the sun had set we saw the first star.

-Make a wish. – He whispered in my ear

My wish was simple. It was what I have being wanting for so long time. And that was… well, I guess it isn't that hard to guess.

Love. And of course coming from him, but not the best friend love that he had towards me, I wanted so much more.

What did you wish for? - He asked me and I couldn't help but blush as I remembered my wish.

I can't tell you! It wont become true if I do. - He only laugh and kept watching the stars.

While we were walking home he put an arm around my waist and held me closer to him. He didn't do this too often. Actually he never did it.

When we arrived to my house I turned to look at him and I noticed that we were speechless.

Suddenly I got lost in his eyes, not literally of course but I just couldn't stop the fact that I was lost in them, they were so beautiful.

Suddenly I just saw him getting closer to me with every second until our lips touched.

It was wonderful! The best feeling that I've ever had.

When we pulled away we couldn't believe it.

I smiled and as he saw me smile he smiled too.

I hugged him and whisper "good night" on his ear.

When I turned to open the door I felt him take my arm and turn me around.

When I looked at him I suddenly felt him kiss me again. When we broke the kiss we hugged again.

-My wish came true. I whispered in his ear

-I love you.-He said without taking his eyes off of me

-I love you too.-I smiled and hugged him. Then I entered to my house and realized that that had being the best day of my life.

Update pls!!!!!!


End file.
